


The Night Before X-Men-Mas

by Eugenicmutagenesis



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: AU where the students at the Jean Grey School are little kids, Christmas Fluff, Evan is adorable, Inspired by A Visit from Saint Nicholas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenicmutagenesis/pseuds/Eugenicmutagenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids at the Jean Grey school are all ready for Christmas (small children AU) and Quentin is being all grumpy (as usual) while Evan is being all adorable (as usual).  Yay!  Christmas Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before X-Men-Mas

It was Christmas Eve and all through the school not a mutant was stirring except for...Quentin Quire. Of course.   
“Quentin, what are you doing?” asked Evan in the smallest voice possible. Quentin had woken up when he had been “sneaking” out of the room. One of the many perks of having Quentin as a roommate.   
“Nothing. Geez, can’t I just get a snack?” said Quentin, rolling his eyes.  
“Those cookies are for Santa,” Evan whispered, slapping Quentin’s outstretched hand.   
“Ouch! Don’t you know that Santa isn’t real?”   
Evan narrowed his eyes in protest, “Is too!”   
“Is not!”  
“Is too!”   
“Is not! How is it possible for a fat guy to deliver all of those presents to millions of children all across the world?”   
“Same way this is possible,” replied Evan, eye blasting the ground next to Quentin’s bare foot.   
“Ouch!” exclaimed Quentin, exaggerating the nonexistent pain, “Why am I even arguing with you? First of all Santa isn’t a mutant because he doesn’t exist and secondly we could stay up all night waiting here by the tree and no one is gonna come. Trust me, I’m a telepath. I could read my parents’ minds.”   
Evan shook his head profusely, “He’s not going to show up unless we’re sleeping.”  
Both boys’ eyes widened as the downstairs light was switched on, “Who’s down here?” growled a groggy Logan who was none too happy at the prospect of being woken up at one in the morning.   
The boys scampered beneath the dining table but were quickly pulled up by the collars of their pajamas.   
“Quire, Sabahnur, get back to sleep!” Logan barked. Evan quickly nodded and flew up the stairs sans rocket boots and was begrudgingly followed by Quentin who still didn’t get anything to eat. Wolverine ruined everything.  
Logan breathed a sigh of relief, knowing there was still hope for getting back to sleep now that the boys were back in their room.   
“Quentin,” Evan whispered from his bed. Quentin turned onto his other side, doing his best to ignore the younger boy.   
“Quentin,” he hissed again, not certain Quentin had heard him. Quentin groaned and buried his head beneath the blankets.  
“Quentin!”  
“What?” replied Quentin, annoyed that he now had no food and no sleep.   
“There is a Santa. I just know it. Uncle Cluster wouldn’t lie to me.”   
“When are you gonna let that go?” Quentin was now quite annoyed.   
“When you can absolutely prove it to me. Mr. Hank says that you’re innocent until proven guilty so Santa is real until proven imaginary.  
“I’m going back to bed,” said Quentin, rolling his eyes.  
“I’m going to prove to you that Santa is real,” replied Evan, still determined. He took Quentin’s arm and dragged him out of the bed with surprising strength.  
“Fine,” Quentin said, surrendering, “I’ll come with you but Santa isn’t real.   
______________________________________________________________________  
“We have to be really quiet so that Santa won’t know that we’re down here,” whispered Evan, crouching beneath the dining room table.   
This quiet enough for you? asked Quentin telepathically.   
Yeah...good enough.  
What do you mean good enough? This is all in our heads.   
Well, since Santa’s a mutant maybe he’s a telepath. How else would he be able to know every child’s Christmas wish?  
Quentin groaned. This was going to be a long night.   
Plus you’re only upset since Santa’s going to give you coal. So far this year Quentin had influenced Mr. Drake to give them a week’s worth of snow days, spray painted Mr. Logan’s office and stole Cyclops’s glasses when he had come to visit. He was definitely on the naughty list.   
Quentin opened his mouth in protest but closed it again and let out a sigh. It was definitely going to be a long night.   
Quentin and Evan couldn’t recall when but at some time that night they had fallen asleep.   
“Quentin! Wake up!” Evan whispered excitedly.   
Quentin jolted awake, “Wha---what is it?”   
“Santa,” whispered Evan, pointing towards the movement underneath the tree. Quentin’s eyes went wide. Quickly Evan jumped up from underneath the table and turned on the light.   
Both boys’ faces dropped upon the realization that their Santa turned out to be a Bamf who was now slumped over the unwrapped bottle of whiskey. Quentin picked up the small card that read “To Logan From Ororo.”   
“See, I told you,” said Quentin, “I’m going back to sleep.”   
“No, but Santa hasn’t come yet! He still has time!”  
“It’s three in the morning. I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.”  
“But…” Evan’s face fell as he sat down beside the huge pine tree. Maybe there was no Santa after all.  
****  
And just like that with their failed trap Evan and Quentin settled down for a short winter’s nap   
When down the hall there arose such a clatter, Quentin sprang from his bed to see what was the matter.   
****  
“Evan, did you hear that?” whispered Quentin, sitting up in his bed. Evan replied with another snore.   
“Evan wake up!” said Quentin, shaking the younger boy.   
“Huh,” asked Evan sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
“I heard a noise from downstairs.”  
“Do you think it’s Santa?” asked Evan excitedly, jumping from his bed.   
“No,” replied Quentin, “But I do think we should check it out. Maybe it’s the Hellfire Club or something.”  
“Do you really think so?” asked Evan, his eyes widening in worry.  
“Who else could get past the security system?” Quentin grabbed the nearest heavy object which happened to be a textbook and signalled for Evan to follow his downstairs.   
Weapons and powers ready, the boys made their way down the hall to the dining room where a slight rustling could still be heard.   
“Ready?” asked Quentin.  
“Ready.”  
“On three...two one…”  
They ran into the room, Evan’s eyes glowing with energy but then…  
“Santa?” The boys stopped in their tracks, for under the tree they saw a large man dressed in fur from his head to his foot and his clothes were all tarnished with cigar ash and soot.   
The large man paused and dropped the red pack full of presents to the ground.   
“Is it really you,” asked Quentin, his eyes widening in disbelief.   
The stump of his pipe he held tight in his teeth and the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath. The man nodded and put his finger to his lips and finished setting down the wrapped Christmas gifts.   
“See,” whispered Evan, “I told you he was real.”   
And with that the man let out a hearty laugh and with a ‘Bamf’ was gone in a flash.  
Quentin was speechless. Evan had been right. The two boys rushed upstairs to tell their fellow students what they had seen.   
“Mr. Logan!” shouted Evan from outside the bedroom.   
“What is it now?” growled Logan, opening the door.   
“Santa was actually really here!” exclaimed Quentin.  
“Yeah! I thought since I wasn’t home this year he’d miss me. but he didn’t and he really came!” shouted Evan.   
Logan let the boys babble on for a bit before shooing them away. “Mmhm, now can you please for the love a’ God let me sleep more?”   
With that Logan closed his door, but lay down with a smile for he knew that the red suit wouldn’t come in handy again for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Joyous Kwanzaa! Happy Hanukkah! Have a nice Festivus!


End file.
